En mi nube azul
by Mickeymalote
Summary: Sakura intenta olvidar a Sasuke, y sin proponerselo, se fija en una persona a la que nunca se imaginaria que encontraría tantas cosas.... SakuShika extraña pareja, pero habia que cambiar.
1. El principio

Bien, esta es mi primera historia, espero que no me linchen si es muy mala... Con eso de que es mi primera historia, si a alguien le gusta me gustaria que me dijeran las cosas que pueden estar mal. En fin, aqui va.

* * *

Cierta kunoichi de pelo rosa estaba sentada en las estatuas de los Hokages, mirando Konoha con una expresión triste, y con lo ojos rojos de llorar. Llevaba horas sentada ahí, sin ni siquiera comer. Sus palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza...

_FLASHBACK_

_- Sasuke, espera- Sakura corrió para ponerse al lado de Sasuke.- Quiero hablar contigo._

_- Que quieres...?- Dijo el Uchiha con su habitual y frío tono de voz._

_- Yo...E-esto, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.- Se sonrojo mucho mientras decía esto.- Eh... Yo, bueno, hace tiempo que quiero decirte que... Si te gustaría salir conmigo._

_El Uchiha no parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, si bien se le cortó la respiración por un momento. Miro s Sakura a los ojos, y se acerco poco a poco a ella._

_- No. _

_-...Yo, Sasuke, respóndeme. Alguna vez te he gustado? Te gusto ahora? Por favor, respóndeme.- Las lagrimas de la chuunin comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, nublándole la vista.- Yo si te quiero. T-Te amo...sniff...Como a nada...sniff en este m-mundo... Ya te lo dije una vez. Aun así, me quieres?_

_- Sakura...- Cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego devolvió la vista a la joven.- Siempre has sido una molestia..._

_A Sakura se le rompió el corazón en ese instante. Su respiración dejo de funcionar, como si al igual que ella, se hubiese congelado._

_- Nunca quise estar contigo mas de lo justo, ni nunca lo desearé. Parece ser que no sabes quien soy, o que soy. Soy un vengador, vivo para matar a mi hermano. No puedo tener aun ningún vínculo con otra persona, eso me haría vulnerable... Además, para que querría yo a alguien tan débil como tú?.- Las palabras del ya Jounin sonaron orgullosas y crueles, casi parecía reírse por dentro._

_Si Sakura pensaba que no podía recibir más daño ya, estaba muy equivocada. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando a rabiar por la respuesta de Sasuke. Ya tenía problemas para respirar, pero no podía parar de pensar que llevaba razón._

" _Siempre fui una débil... Si de verdad hubiese sido fuerte, el no se habría ido, si de verdad hubiese sido una verdadera ninja, el se habría quedado aquí conmigo..."- Las palabras sonaban en su mente como si cañones libraran una incansable guerra en su cabeza. _

_- Mírate, Sakura. Te arrodillas ante mi en cuanto descubres lo que ya sabías, que eres una inútil que no sólo no entrena ni se preocupa por ser ninja, sino que eres una estúpida por creer que yo te querría... No quiero, no necesito a alguien que no me puede ayudar en nada. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiara nada. Llorar es lo único que sabes hacer. Lloraste cuando creíste que había muerto en nuestra primera misión protegiendo a Tazuna-san. Lloraste cuando me pusieron el sello maldito. Lloraste cuando me enfrenté a Gaara. Lloraste cuando mirabas como Naruto y yo nos enfrentábamos en el hospital. Llorabas cuando me fui de la aldea, llorabas cuando Naruto salió gravemente herido de nuestra misión en la Niebla.- Sus palabras eran cada vez mas frías, con mas odio.- Si en vez de llorar hubieses hecho algo, ahora mismo estaría ahí contigo, abrazándote. Pero no, nunca te diste cuenta de que quiero algo que me ayude, no que estorbe._

_Sakura no podía parar de llorar. Las palabras de Sasuke, aquel que siempre amó, resonaban como si a cada segundo las repitiera. " Llorabas... Eres un estorbo..." No podía evitar pensar que él llevaba razón. Siempre estuvo llorando, nunca había hecho nada por cambiar eso. Pensaba que entrenar con Tsunade la habría hecho mejorar, pero nunca llegaba al nivel requerido. Ni siquiera se pudo presentar al examen de Jounin por lo débil que era, incluso su maestra lo reconoció._

_- Ahora me tengo que ir, a no ser que tengas otra de tus estúpidas preguntas...- El Uchiha se fue de allí con paso lento y seguro, como si hubiera ganado una batalla que llevaba mucho tiempo librando..._

FIN FLASHBACK

- Sakura?

La voz de un conocido salió de un lugar cercano a su izquierda, y Naruto apareció en su campo de vista, sentándose a su izquierda. Tenía una cara de preocupado, y con razón. No había sabido de ella en todo el día, y habían quedado a comer todo el grupo.

- N-Naruto...Que haces aquí?- La joven de pelo rosa hacía un esfuerzo por aparentar estar bien, y se borró las marcas de las lagrimas.

Se supone que habíamos quedado a comer, y no habéis aparecido ni tu ni Sasuke, así que salí a buscaros. Me encontré con el cerca de su casa, y como siempre, le importaba una mierda la comida. A ti te busqué por toda la aldea, pero no te encontré, hasta que decidí subir aquí arriba para ver si habías decidido dar un paseo por los alrededores y te encontré.

- Ah... Bueno, gracias por preocuparte por mi.- Aquí casi se le salen las lagrimas de nuevo a Sakura.- De todas formas ya me iba a mi casa.

Sakura se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero notó como el brazo de Naruto la había agarrado, y evitaba que se moviera. Ya sabía lo que le iba a preguntar, y le aterraba. Le preguntaría porque faltó, porque tenia los ojos rojos de llorar...Y ella no podría contárselo, no podía compartir la vergüenza y la pena que llevaba dentro...aun no...

- Yo... Que tengas buenas noches. Te acompañaré a tu casa.

Sakura se quedó a cuadros. Pensaba que Naruto le preguntaría porque lloró, o si quería dar una vuelta y hablar. Pero esa actitud de dejarla... "libre" en sus pensamientos era algo que Naruto nunca había hecho. Se preguntó si se imaginaba el tema de su desgracia... Sabía que Naruto la quería, pero ella siempre intentaba olvidar este detalle. Le entristecía ver como siempre se esforzaba por cautivarla y sin embargo no le dedicaba ni 5 minutos de su tiempo. Lo sintió por Naruto. Ahora sabía lo que era sentirse rechazado de verdad, y se imaginó a Naruto en su posición... Comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que ambos apretaron el paso. Naruto acompaño a Sakura a su casa, y luego se fue al Ichiraku's Ramen, donde solía cenar( y comer y desayunar xD) la mayoría de los días. Allí se encontraba una persona de cierta edad, con un largo pelo largo y vestida de rojo, que estaba encorvado como si mirase algo.

- Ero-Sennin, que tienes ahí? Ya estas mirando novelas porno? Nunca cambiaras!- Gritó Naruto desde la entrada, señalándole con el dedo, lo que provocó que tanto fuera como dentro la gente mirase a la pareja.

- Pero bueno crío de mierda, como te atreves a hablarle así a tu maestro!- Gritó Jiraiya desde el taburete.- Tienes que tenerme respeto, entiendes? R-E-S-P-E-T-O.

- Hmphhh, jamás le tendré respeto a un pervertido como tu, ero-sennin.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió una porción de su tipo de ramen favorito, que incluía un mezcla de todo, y un poco de refrigerante para beber. Jiraiya seguía leyendo un folleto que tenía en las manos, mirándolo con mucho interés.

- Je je je( risa pervertida), que guapa es esta chica... Y este bikini tan pequeño... je je je.- Comenzó a babear sobre el folleto, por lo que Naruto se lo tuvo que quitar.

- Desde luego, nunca cambiarás...- Miró al folleto y se quedó con la boca abierta. Era un folleto de propaganda de bikinis, algunos de ellos muy sugerentes y pequeños, que hicieron que Naruto comenzara a sangrar por la nariz. Menos mal que en ese llegó su ramen, que hizo que se olvidara de las mujeres por un rato, mientras devoraba su comida favorita.

- Veo que tu tampoco cambiarás nunca, Naruto. Ya tienes 17 años y aun no has triunfado en el amor.

Naruto se atragantó al escuchar aquello, y se puso rojo, y ya se giraba a contestarle, cuando vio la expresión de Jiraiya, que hizo que se callara y le mirara fijamente.

- Dime Naruto. Quien te gusta de la aldea? No soy estúpido, así que prefiero que me lo cuentes a tener que sacártelo...- Las palabras de Jiraiya sonaron francas, parecían provenir de un padre, el padre que Naruto nunca tuvo.

- Pues...- Se puso un poco rojo.- Sakura-chan me gusta bastante.

- Mmm, Sakura eh?- Dijo Jiraiya en un susurro.- Y a ella le gusta Sasuke, seguramente.

- Si, le gusta mucho. Le gusta desde que le conoció prácticamente.- Respondió apenado Naruto. Ella nunca me ha mirado como poco mas que "amigo".

- Vaya, es la primera vez que te oigo hablar de ti mismo.- Le dijo Jiraiya mientras guardaba la postal que estaba mirando antes y se ponía enfrente suyo.- Naruto, alguna vez le has dicho que la quieres?

Naruto levantó la vista y miró a su sensei fijamente.

- Por supuesto que no. Ella siempre esta detrás de Sasuke-"kun". La única vez que lo intente, ella dijo que tenía prisa porque había quedado con Ino y las chicas... Pero que se le va a hacer. Supongo que es un amor no correspondido.

- Ver para creer, Naruto rindiéndose tan fácilmente. Jejejeje- Bromeó Ero-Sennin.- Mira, tienes que declararte a una mujer antes de tener el derecho a decir eso, sabes? Deberías comenzar a leer alguna de mis novelas para aprender sobre las mujeres.

- Que? Una de tus novelas? De verdad crees que eso me ayudaría?- Gritó excitado Naruto.- De verdad, de verdad de verdad de verdad?

- Claro que si! Acaso dudas de mis conocimientos sobre mujeres y el amor?.- Le contestó el pervertido Nº 1.

- Te recuerdo que aun estas soltero...

- No te preocupes por eso, Naruto. Últimamente me llevo muy bien con Tsunade... Igual dentro de poco...- Jiraiya comenzó a babear.- Je je je( mas risa pervertida)

- ..." Y el me puede ayudar con las mujeres?" Esta bien, me leeré una de tus novelas. Alguna recomendación?- Dijo Naruto con cara de cansino.

- Mmmmm" creo que esta le vendrá bien"- Pensó Jiraiya.- Si, toma esta- Se saca una novela de su bolsillo.- Es un trabajo reciente, e inaudito. Te ayudara... Pero procura que Kakashi no te vea con ella, o te la intentara robar.

Jiraiya le da la novela a Naruto, que ya tiene cara de cómo si le estuviese dando un video porno.

- Gracias, ero-sennin! A cambio, yo invito!- Saca unos billetes, y los pone en la barra y se levanta.- No pienso perder tiempo, me pondré a leerla ya!

Naruto sale corriendo de allí a la manera salvaje, haciendo que todo el mundo se aparte a lo loco.

- Mmm, espero que no se vuelva como yo...- Mira el dinero que dejó Naruto en la barra.- Ese baka, ha dejado dinero de más." Supongo que me pediré otra copa".- Dicho y hecho, camarero! Otra de sake!

Marchando!


	2. Nuevos Sentimientos

Wnas! Me alegro de que os gustara mi historia . Aquí intentaré empezar el tema central, aunque no iré directo. Espero que os guste y por cierto, mis primeros reviews, gracias!

Una cosilla típica. Cuando algo esta con esto ( " ) significa que piensa, si esta con un ( - ), esta hablando, fácil no?

Por cierto, se me olvidó aclarar que estos maravillosos personajes sobre los que escribo y los que no, pertenecen a su creador, cuyo nombre no recuerdo completamente, Sr. Kishimoto me parece...

Bueno, aquí está lo que os interesa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, Konoha amaneció con una mañana llena de nubes, pero con sol, e incluso con bastante mas calor de lo normal. Sakura se levantó pronto, cosas rara, para ir a la residencia del Hokage. Quería trabajar mucho ese día. Quería olvidar todo lo vivido ayer. Quería simplemente comenzar otra vida. Pero no podía, no era tan fácil para ella dejar de lado el pasado. Aún le dolía en el alma todo lo que le había dicho Sasuke el día anterior, y para su sorpresa, descubrió un sentimiento que nunca había tenido contra él: Odio. Lo odiaba por todo lo que le había dicho, le odiaba por todas las veces que la había insultado, lo odiaba porque siempre que se preocupaba por él, siempre la dejaba en ridículo.

.-"He de olvidarme de lo que pasó ayer. He de olvidarme de él, para siempre."- Pensaba Sakura. Llevaba toda la noche dándole vueltas, y al final llegó a la conclusión de que si sufría por su culpa, porque iba a seguir con él?

Salió de su casa rápidamente, antes de que se pusiese a llorar nuevamente. Aún era relativamente pronto, por lo que en las calles de Konoha aún no había mucha gente. Tomó la calle principal que le llevaría a la residencia del Hokage, para no perder tiempo. Iba con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo, pensando en que podía pasar el día para no tener que pensar en Sasuke. Pero como no tenía ni idea, tendría que esperar a que le dieran tareas para hacer, por lo que apretó un poco mas el paso para llegar antes a su destino. Por el camino iba viendo a la gente madrugadora, comerciantes en su mayoría, que se disponían a otro duro día de trabajo. Era una día apacible, mirando a la gente y con el buen tiempo que hacía. Tras un rato es su mundo, Sakura llegó. Subió por las escaleras laterales, y entró al pasillo que daba a la puerta donde estaba todo el material, y la sala del Hokage. Dio unos golpes a la puerta, pidiendo permiso.

.-Adelante.- Sonó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura entró al despacho del Hokage. Tsunade estaba mirando por la ventana, como pensando, pero con una expresión feliz. Se volvió cuando vio que su aprendiz se paró, mirándola.

.-Buenos días, Sensei.- Dijo Sakura con una leve inclinación.

.-Buenos días, Sakura. Has llegado muy temprano... Estas bien?- Le saludó también Tsunade, con una sonrisa en la cara.- Pensaba que habías adquirido las cualidades de Kakashi de llegar tarde...

.-Jeje, es que hoy me he levantado a hacer unos recados que me encargó mi madre y ya aproveché. – Le mintió Sakura, poniéndose algo roja.

.-Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí, así podrás hacer un par de cosillas... Tienes que ir a entregar un paquete a la academia, y me gustaría que fueses a llamar a una persona...

.-A quien?- Preguntó Sakura.

.-A Nara Shikamaru... tiene que cumplir una pequeña misión, y me gustaría que estuviese aquí lo antes posible. Toma, aquí tienes el paquete. Ten cuidado, se puede romper.

.-Que es? – Volvió a preguntar Sakura

.-Mmm, un buen ninja no debería ser tan curioso, pero como eres de confianza... Es una cerámica con inscripciones que se encontró hace poco tiempo. Puede servir para dar las clases. A Iruka le gustará.- Le contestó la Hokage.

.-Ahhh. Ok, me voy .- Agarra el paquete y se va.

Por segunda vez, Sakura iba caminando por Konoha, en la dirección opuesta a la que había venido, ya que la academia quedaba un poco pasada su casa. Normalmente se habría quejado por tener que volver a hacer la caminata hasta el otro lado, pero hoy no le importaba, le venía bien para olvidarse de todo darse un paseo por Konoha. Ver las plantas crecer, a los niños jugar, las parejas paseando, los alegres comerciantes trabajando... Le gustaba ver a la aldea, pero en cierta manera se sentía triste por no encajar en ese ambiente feliz que se respiraba en la aldea. Casi sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaron hasta la academia ninja.

.-" Dios, como me como la cabeza a veces." Entró a la academia.

Allí estaban Iruka, charlando amistosamente con otra Chuunin, la que no le sonaba de mucho... Iruka vio a Sakura y disculpándose, se acercó a su antigua alumna.

.-Hola Sakura! Que sorpresa, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Saludó Iruka.- Hay que ver como has cambiado desde la ultima vez que te vi... Que te trae hasta la academia?

.-Que bueno es verte a ti también, sensei. Te vengo a traer este paquete de parte de Tsunade.

.-Ahh, la tablilla. Que bien, justamente estaba pensando en cuando llegaría. Es una tablilla muy importante, contiene buenos materiales.- Le explicó Iruka.- Bueno, hace tiempo que no hablamos, te gustaría tomar algo en mi oficina mientras hablamos de la vida?

.-Me encantaría, sensei, pero es que todavía tengo que hacer unas cosas, lo siento mucho.- Le contestó Sakura tristemente.

.-Vaya, bueno, no pasa nada. La misión es la misión eh? Por cierto, deja de llamarme sensei, que ya no lo soy, y me suena mal ; ) .- Le dijo Iruka guiñándo un ojo.

.-Jeje, como prefieras, Iruka-san.

.-Sin el –San tampoco, por favor. Para ti, soy Iruka a secas.

.-Vaaale, como prefieras, Iruka. Bueno, me voy que no quiero tardar. Algún día volveré para aceptar esa invitación.- Sakura le sonrió pícaramente.- Adiós.

.-Adiós, Sakura. Te esperaré.- Se despidió Iruka.

Sakura se fue feliz de ver a Iruka tan feliz y sano. Cuando pensó en eso, a ella le vino un vacío al corazón. Todo el mundo que conocía era perfecto, feliz. Pero para ella, nada era así. Le hubiera gustado hablar de ello con Iruka, pero no quería hablar de eso, no quería recordar ese momento. Tenía que enterrar esos sentimientos.

.-" Bueno, a saber donde se encontrará Shikamaru... Seguro que durmiendo".- Pensó Sakura.- " En fin, habrá que buscarlo..."

Se dirigió hacía la casa de Shikamaru, pero allí no había nadie. Comenzó a andar hacía los lugares donde pensaba que podría estar Shikamaru, pero no le encontró, por lo menos en los habituales. Así que encaminó sus pasos a casa de Chouji, su mejor amigo, para ver si el sabía donde estaba. Estaba ya llegando, cuando de repente miró al cielo, y en una terraza, se encontró casualmente( quien lo diría eh?) a Shikamaru, como no, mirando a las nubes.

Comenzó a subir a la terraza, y cuando ya estaba arriba, se quedó mirando a Shikamaru. Parecía tan tranquilo... Miraba a las nubes con una cara no de felicidad, ni tampoco de tristeza. Simplemente las miraba, era algo que le gustaba hacer. No se preocupaba por nada en ese momento. Solo sentía serenidad. Al pensar en aquello, por tercera vez en el día, Sakura no pudo evitarlo, y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

.-" Porque no puedo ser feliz? Cual es la causa de mi sufrimiento? Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie, pero sin embargo todos están felices, mientras que yo vivo para sufrir... Quiero ser feliz...- Comenzó a lamentarse Sakura.

Quiso la suerte que en ese momento, Shikamaru mirase casualmente hacia donde estaba Sakura, ya que sabía que allí había alguien. Y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Sakura llorando mientras le miraba a él. Lentamente se levantó y se acercó a ella. Ella rápidamente se comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas, pero Shikamaru fue mas rápido y alzó la mano para limpiarle la cara.

.-Hola, Sakura. Porque estas llorando?- Le preguntó tranquilamente a Sakura.

.-or... nada. Es un tontería, te reirías de mi.

.-Seguramente sí, pero pareces realmente triste. Aunque si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada. Pero porque estas aquí?

.-Ah... Tsunade-sama se anda buscando para una misión- Le explicó la kunoichi.

.-Tan pronto? Dios, ya no se puede ni mirar a las nubes en paz... En fin, vayámonos no?- Shikamaru se dispuso a caminar.- Pero por favor, quita esa cara triste de ti, anda, que me está dando pena que estés llorando en un día como este.

Sakura se sorprendió por ese sincero comentario, pero se lo agradeció en secreto. Forzadamente, cambió su mueca de tristeza por una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar junto a Shikamaru. Andaban en silencio y lentamente, mirando ella al suelo y él a las nubes. Llevaban así un rato cuando Sakura rompió el silencio:

.-Dime Shikamaru... Porque siempre miras a las nubes?- Le preguntó la ninja.

.-Bueno... es algo problemático explicarlo, pero puedo intentarlo... A ver... Tu nunca has tenido la sensación de estar encadenada a una serie de acontecimientos, que te ocurren sin que puedas evitarlos? Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que todo a tu alrededor es tan feliz, tan bonito, que tu no encajas en esa parte del cuadro? Yo si, y por eso miro a las nubes. Cada día tienen una forma distinta, y siempre van hacia donde quieren, sin tener que preocuparse de su destino. Supongo que me dan envidia...

.-Te dan envidia las nubes?- le preguntó Sakura, un tanto sorprendida.

.-Y a quien no? Quien no querría ser tan felices como ellas? Son libres, y no están ligadas a la rueda del destino...

Sakura se quedó pasmada por esa explicación tan...sencilla de una cosa tan compleja como la explicación de lo que queremos, o del destino. Pero lo que aún la dejó más sorprendida es que coincidía con lo que le dijo. La verdad a ella también le gustaría ser libre de sus problemas, y poder viajar sin destino, hacer lo que quisiera... Y sin darse cuenta, sintió otro vacío en su corazón. Pero no uno como el que había sentido momentos antes, sino uno totalmente distinto. No era tristeza, ni tampoco alegría. Era algo raro, pero no quería saber lo que era... temía que fuese lo que ella pensaba. Casualmente, como siempre, las manos de ambos ninjas se rozaron, y Sakura sintió reforzada esa sensación de vacío en su corazón. Se sentía tan bien con Shikamaru... Era tan tranquilo estar con el... Justo en ese momento Shikamaru se paró:

.-Adonde vas? Ya hemos llegado.

.-Ah...

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la residencia del Hokage, pero Sakura estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta.

.-Perdona. Vamos- Dijo Sakuro algo roja.

.-No pasa nada...

Ambos entraron y entraron al despacho del Hokage. Allí se encontraba Tsunade, esperando mientras miraba por la ventana.

.-Hombre, ya era hora, me alegro de veros con vida, pensaba que no os vería mas.- Les regañó dulcemente la Hokage.- Shikamaru, tenemos que hablar. Sakura, espérame fuera 10 minutos, ve a dar una vuelta por ahí o algo, acabo pronto.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, pero sintió la mano de Shikamaru en el hombro, y se giró, sorprendida por enésima vez.

.-Sakura...Adiós, ponte bien eh?.- Le sonrió el ninja.

Gra...Gracias...Adiós, Shikamaru. Adiós, Hokage- sama.

Salió del cuarto y se apoyó en la puerta. Podía oír hablar a los dos, pero no escuchaba. Ella estaba distraída. Otra vez ese vacío... Sakura se levantó y se fue a tomar el aire, algo confusa consigo misma...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien, un poco largo no? Espero que os guste, ya he comenzado a darle al tema. Jeje, todavía falta Naruto, haber que tal. Gracias a **Jaide112** y a **Sakurauchicafive** por sus reviews, mis primeros. Gracias! Dentro de poco el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Amores incorrespondidos

Gracias a todos por lor Reviews, me alegra muxo que os guste mi historia! Intentare actualizarla lo mas pronto posible! Como siempre, las ( " ) son pensamientos y lo que esta en ( - ) es dialogo, solo por si acaso

A lo que toca:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

.-Ok, ya puedes irte a casa, hoy estas en serio muy distraída

La voz de Tsunade resonaba hueca en la cabeza de Sakura. Estaban haciendo el entrenamiento habitual de ejercicios médicos, pero hoy Sakura estaba tan despistada que en vez de curar el conejo que usaba para el entrenamiento, casi lo mata. Todavía pensaba en la conversación que había tenido horas antes con Shikamaru, y a pesar de poner en práctica su concentración, no pudo olvidar esa sensación que oprimía su corazón.

.-Vale, gracias por el entrenamiento. Hasta mañana, Hokage-sama.- Le contestó Sakura un poco cohibida por no haber estado concentrada durante el ejercicio.

.-Sobre mañana... Me tengo que ir a una reunión de los principales Kages de las aldeas ocultas, junto con sus señores feudales, y me ausentaré por un tiempo, así que no daremos clases hasta dentro de una semana o dos aproximadamente.- Tsunade miró a Sakura, para ver que le parecía esta noticia.

.-Ah... Vale. Hasta pronto.- Dijo la chuunin

Sakura salió con la mirada en los pies, increíblemente distraída como no lo estaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tsunade se quedó mirando la puerta, muy extrañada por esa extraña actitud de su alumna. Desde luego, algo la pasaba:

.-"Esa no es la Sakura a la que suelo entrenar..."- Pensó Tsunade mientras apoyaba sus piernas en el escritorio y sacaba unos informes.

Sakura encaminó sus pasos hacia su casa casi automáticamente. Aun estaba un poco avergonzada por haberse permitido despistarse pensando en algo que no es. O si era? Sakura estaba muy confusa, no sabía que pensar. Iba tan despistada que en vez de acabar en su casa, acabó en el parque donde solía ir cuando quería estar sola, mas concretamente cuando pensaba en Sasuke.

.-"Ahora que me doy cuenta, no he pensado en Sasuke casi nada en estos días... Ya me he olvidado de él?- Pensó Sakura.- Ese estúpido, no se como me podía gustar tanto...

En ese momento, notó como alguien se le acercó por la espalda y le ponía la mano en el hombro. Sakura se giró y vio a Naruto sonriéndole.

.-Buenos días, Sakura-chan.- Le saludó Naruto

.-Buenos días, Naruto.- Le devolvió el saludo Sakura.

De repente, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo Naruto, sino también Shikamaru en la entrada del parque, mirándolos. Cuando notó que Sakura le estaba mirando, se acercó él también y saludó a Sakura, que devolvió el saludo de una manera un poco tímida.

.-Bueno, Sakura, te apetece dar un paseo los tres juntos?- Le dijo el rubio

.-Eh... Esto...Vale, me parece bien.- Le contestó la pelirrosa.

Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia un lugar tranquilo, que quedaba a 10 minutos de allí. Iban hablando de sus cosas, riendo como amigos de toda la vida, aunque Sakura miraba de reojo todo el rato a Shikamaru,pero este no lo notaba. Cuando llegaron al parque, Shikamaru se tumbó para ver las nubes, y los otros dos ninjas decidieron imitarle, y se sentaron a su lado, mirando las nubes también.

.-Parece que el cielo hoy tiene pocas nubes no, Shikamaru?- Le dijo Naruto.

.-Si, es un poco problemático que haya tan pocas nubes, pero aun así se pueden ver bien.- Aclaró Shikamaru.

Se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que Sakura decidió preguntar una cosa.

.-Eh, Shikamaru, que es lo que quería Tsunade?

.-Ah... No era nada especial, tengo que analizar unos archivos que enviaron de la arena. Eso de ser inteligente a veces no es bueno...- Contestó resignado el superdotado.

.-Jejeje, que dices? Ya me gustaría a mi ser tan inteligente como tú.- Naruto se giró para ver a Sakura.- Tal vez si fuese mas inteligente, la gente me querría más.

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente. Acaso se le acababa de insinuar Naruto? Eso es algo nuevo en el, algo que nunca antes habría hecho, por eso pilló a Sakura con la guardia baja, y esta se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada hacía la otra punta del parque.

.-Eso no tiene nada que ver, la gente no te quiere por tu inteligencia... No ves que yo aún no tengo novia?- Shikamaru también se sonrojó un poco.- No es que quiera una, pero a veces uno se siente solo...

Sakura no pudo evitarlo y miró a Shikamaru. No pensaba que Shikamaru fuese de los que pensaban es ese "tipo de cosas".

.-Ah no? Será porque no quieres, porque yo me sé de cierta rubia de tu equipo a la que le gustas...- Naruto como siempre tan oportuno.

Sakura en ese momento sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ya no había duda, sentía algo por Shikamaru. Pero porque? Apenas habían cruzado palabra, y sin embargo ese encuentro que tuvo por la mañana le llegó al corazón, sin saber cómo.

.-Ja ja ja, tu sabes bien que a Ino le gusta Sasuke, yo no le gusto. Bueno, tal vez un poco...- Shikamaru miró a Sakura.- Se me olvidaba que estaba Sakura aquí, jeje. Bueno, habla un poco, que estás ahí como un piedra.

.-Ah... Yo... pues... no se que decir, la verdad. Me gusta escucharos: p.- La pelirrosa miró a Shikamaru.- Pero yo creo que Ino si que está un poco colada por ti...

.-Genial, gracias por la aclaración...- Repuso Shikamaru.

Pasó un rato, y de repente Shikamaru se levantó, miró hacia los dos ninjas y dijo:

.-Bueno, me voy que he quedado con Chouji y Asuma. Nos vemos.- Shikamaru se despidió y comenzó a andar hacia la casa de Chouji.

.-Eh? Ya? Que hora es?- Preguntó Sakura nerviosamente.

.-Pues...son las 7 de la tarde.- Le contestó Naruto mirando al sol.- Fíjate, el sol ya se está comenzando a ponerse.

.-Ah! Yo...yo también me tengo que ir.- Dijo de repente Sauka, un tanto roja.

.-Ya? Tu también me vas a dejar solo?- Dijo Naruto alarmado.

Sakura miró a Naruto fijamente. Se estaba comportando un poco raro hoy, y esa frase...

.-Bueno, ya eres mayorcito, no?- Le dijo Sakura sonriente.- Yo me voy ya que llego tarde a casa...

Sakura se levantó, le hizo a Naruto un gesto de despedida con la mano y comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, pero no había dado un paso, cuando oyó la voz de Naruto.

.-Sakura... Por favor, quédate un rato...- La voz de Naruto era muy grave.- Quiero hablar contigo.

Sakura le miró, un poco sorprendida por su pregunta.

.-" Quiere hablar conmigo?" No me irá a preguntar sobre lo de la otra noche...?"- Sakura pensaba en mil maneras de escaparse sin herir a su amigo, pero no encontró ninguna que a Naruto le sirviese, así que dio media vuelta y se sentó otra vez.

.-De que quieres hablar?- Dijo tímidamente Sakura

.-Yo...Esto... No se bien como empezar...- Naruto se puso un tanto rojo.- Verás, quería decirte que... bueno... yo...(ejem)me...g...gustas, Sakura. Sé que yo no te gusto, pero no quería ocultarlo mas. También se que sospechabas de mis sentimientos, pero no quería admitirlo abiertamente porque a ti te gusta... Sasuke, y tenía miedo de estropear la amistad que tanto tiempo nos ha costado tener...

Sakura miró a Naruto, muy triste. Por sus mejillas comenzaron a correr lágrimas.

.-Naruto... Yo no quiero herirte, pero...debes saber que no...me gustas...de esa forma... Perdóname.

Naruto no dijo nada durante unos segundos, aunque se le notaba decaído, hasta a su alrededor se notaba la tristeza que emanaba de él.

.-No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto... En fin, solo era eso. Siento haberte hecho quedarte para esto...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir también de la cara de Naruto, que ni siquiera miró a Sakura mientras esta se levantaba. Sakura también estaba triste, sabía que acababa de herir a su compañero, y el hecho de que este no le hubiese respondido a su tristeza con una de sus habituales muestras de confianza, la dejaba también apenada. Esta vez era en serio.

.-Por si te sirve de consuelo, Naruto... Ya no siento por Sasuke nada más que odio. No le culpes a él, porfavor.

Naruto se sorprendió con esta respuesta. Se había quedado sordo? Acababa de decir Sakura que ya no le gustaba Sasuke? Aunque eso no le sirviese de mucho... quedarse triste no iba a solucionar nada. Pero Naruto no podía levantarse. Estaba harto de afrontar el mundo. Siempre le plantaba cara a todo, pero aún así, la vida no le daba a cambio algo. No es que tuviese muchos amigos, y se sentía solo. Todos sus amigos tenían el cobijo de un hogar, cuidado por sus padre, pero Naruto estaba sólo, noche tras noche, sin nadie que se preocupase en serio por él, tal y como él hacía con los demás. Y por primera vez en muchos años, Naruto perdió las ganas de vivir. Mientras tanto, Sakura se dirigía a su casa, muy triste.

.- "Porque todo me sale mal? Porque has tenido que que decirmelo Naruto? No quería hacerte daño... Perdóname... Y yo...Que pasa conmigo? Porque a mi no me sale nada bien?... Estoy harta..."- Sakura se comía la cabeza con un sinfín de preguntas sin respuesta, respuestas que no conseguía encontrar.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los bancos enfrente de su casa, y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Porque lo único que quería era lo único que no podía tener? Sólo quería amor, y de un lado tuvo rechazo, por otro no era correspondido y por el otro... Que pensar sobre Shikamaru? Aún le costaba asimilar que sentía algo por él. No habían mantenido mas que una pequeña conversación, pero hubo algo en ese momento que hizo que Sakura se sintiese mejor consigo mismo, que encontrase un poco de paz dentro de ella... De tanto pensar, el sueño la comenzó a vencer, así que entró a su casa, y se fué directamente a su cuarto. Se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama.

.- Como me gustaría que él se fijase en mi...- Se dijo Sakura.

Esa noche estuvo soñando con Shikamaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, que os a parecido? A mi la verdad no me a gustado tanto, es mas bien un capítulo de transición, para cambiar el estado de Sakura, y sus sentimientos, a partir del siguiente debería comenzar lo que es la relación. Espero vuestros reviews, plz! Y por supuesto, gracias a todos aquellos que ya me los enviaron, pidiendome que siga. Espero no defraudaros con mi primera historia.


	4. Un nuevo problema

Weee aqui va otro capitulo! Espero que os guste este también . Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegro de que mi primera historia este gustando ; )

* * *

Un nuevo día amaneció en Konoha. Junto a ese nuevo día, una voz sonaba en la cabeza de una persona:

_- Despierta. Sakura, despierta..._

Sakura abrió los ojos. Enfrente de ella estaba su madre, llamándola y agitándola suavemente para que se despertara. La chica se frotó los ojos y miró a su madre, extrañada.

.- Que pasa mamá?- Pregunto Sakura bostezando.

.- Como que qué pasa? Tienes que ir al entrenamiento con Hokage-sama.- Aclaró la madre de la pelirrosa.

.- Ah... no te lo conté, pero ella sale hoy a una reunión importante y no estará disponible hasta dentro de una semana o dos...- Respondió la hija, volviéndose a tapar con la manta.- Ahora, déjame dormir por favor... Tengo mucho sueño.

.- Vaya, podrías habérmelo contado antes no?- Replicó un tanto enfadada la madre de Sakura.- En fin, te dejaré dormir un rato más. Yo tengo que salir a hacer unas compras, así que tal vez no esté, así que hazte el desayuno.

La madre de Sakura salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Sakura se quedó recostada boca arriba, pensando. Estuvo un tiempo así, ya que no podía volver a dormirse, así que se dio la vuelta y se puso de lado, intentando recordar el sueño que había tenido esa noche, pero sin conseguirlo. Tenía una sensación rara respecto al sueño de la noche pasada...

.- " En fin, lo mejor será que me levante, total, no consigo dormirme..."- Se dijo a si misma Sakura.

Se levantó, y lenta y perezosamente se baño y se vistió con un traje blanco, con unos shorts de color negros. Bajó a la cocina, y se preparó el desayuno( unos cereales) y comenzó a pensar que haría durante este tiempo en el que Tsunade iba a estar ausente.

.- " Puedo llamar a Ino e ir de compras, o a dar una vuelta por ahí. O también entrenar...No, no creo que me sirva de mucho entrenar yo sola- Pensó Sakura mientras echaba mano de una cuchara.-... Ah, llamaré a Naruto y..."

Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al recordar lo que había pasado la tarde pasada...Como había podido olvidarlo? Se sentía ahora mal, sin ganas de comer. Puso a un lado los cereales aun sin empezar y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la entrada y comenzó a recordar la conversación que tuvo ayer con su amigo.

.- No puedo hacer nada, lo siento Naruto... Espero que consigas entenderlo...- Se decía por lo bajo la chica.- En fin, si sigo lamentándome, no va a cambiar nada.

La kunoichi se levantó. Como no había nada mejor que hacer, comenzó a dar un paseo por Konoha, y de paso ir a buscar a Ino. Llegó a la calle principal de Konoha, justo enfrente del pabellón de los Jounins. Hecho una rápida mirada hacia la fachada, pensando que se sentiría siendo uno ninja de gran nivel. No es que le diese mucha importancia, pero no le gustaba estar en aquel rango medio. No era nada útil, solamente los fuertes eran reconocidos... De repente, se paró. Esas palabras le recordaron las palabras que usó Sasuke hacía tan solo 2 días con ella misma. Emprendió otra vez la marcha, dispuesta a no dejarse llevar por esas estúpidas palabras salidas de la boca de un energúmeno tan grande como Sasuke, " el vengador". Mucho odio corría ahora por las venas de Sakura, odio hacia aquel que pensaba que era su mayor amor, su única meta en la vida. Que estúpida había sido! Que engreída! Y ahora, allí estaba, caminando sola por Konoha, sin nadie a su lado. Nadie... Como desearía que estuviese aquella persona que ocupaba de una manera misteriosa su corazón... Pero no lo estaba, ellos casi nunca se hablaban. Él nunca se fijaría en una persona como ella, nunca podría...

.- Ey! Sakura!

Su nombre sonó cerca de ella, a su espalda, casi gritando. Se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que le llamaba, y sintió como su estómago parecía que se llenaba de plomo. Era Shikamaru. Llevaba su siempre presente chaleco, ahora de Jounin, encima de una camiseta negra, con unos dibujos con líneas, y unos jeans un poco raídos en los bajos, y algún que otro roto, dándole un toque "heavy", reforzado por la presencia de un aro en su oreja, y su coleta mal hecha.

.- Necesitas un oído nuevo, Sakura?- Le preguntó el joven, sonriendo.

Pero Sakura no contestó. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Shikamaru, observando su cara... Esos ojos tan bonitos, llenos de picardía, esa boca que parecía tan sensual...

.- Oye, en serio, estas sorda?- Shikamaru pasó la mano por delante de la cara de la embobada Sakura, que reaccionó, ruborizándose increíblemente.

.- H...hola, Shikamaru...Perdona, es que yo... umm... estaba distraída y... bueno, ya sabes...- Sakura comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, como si estuviese pronunciando un trabalenguas.- Que... que haces tan pronto en la calle?

.- Lo mismo pregunto... Mi madre me suele enviar por las mañanas a comprar leche fresca y pan.- Le mostró la bolsa que llevaba en la mano derecha.- Mi madre es muy problemática cuando quiere, o sea, siempre.

Sakura sonrió a aquel comentario, y le dijo:

.- Ah.. Yo iba a dar un paseo y a buscar a Ino. Con eso de que Tsunade-sama ya no está, mi madre me ha levantado pronto y no pude volver a dormirme... Ya ves, mi madre. Otra "problemática."

Ahora fue Shikamaru al que le tocó reirse.

.- Te aseguro que su compitieran, mi madre ganaría...- Shikamaru se quedó observando a Sakura, que no decía nada.- Ehh... esto... bueno, yo me tengo que ir a mi casa a dejar la compra. Ya nos veremos...

Shikamaru le puso la mano en el hombro a Sakura y se despidió, pero apenas hubo dado un paso, cuando se le escapó:

.- Espera...

Shikamaru giró la cabeza, y vio que Sakura aún seguía de espaldas.

.- Si?- Preguntó el joven.

.- Ahh.. Yo... Esto...Puedo acompañarte?- Preguntó sonrojada Sakura.- " Mierda, mierdamierdamierdamierda. Como se me ocurre soltarle eso!"

Shikamaru también se sorprendió un poco, y antes de que Sakura lo viese, se ruborizó, así que giró otra vez la cabeza y dijo:

.- ...Bueno, si quieres.

Sakura se maldijo a si misma por su torpeza, pero como no le quedaba mas remedio, se puso a su lado y comenzaron a andar. Ninguno de los dos procuraba mirar al otro, así que la situación de hizo un poco incomoda para ambos. Por suerte, la casa de Shikamaru quedaba bien cerca, lo que les salvó. Shikamaru entró en la casa, y limpiándose las zapatillas, miró a Sakura.

.- Pasa, no te quedes fuera.

.- Ah... Gracias Shikamaru.- Entró en la casa tras limpiarse las sandalias que llevaba puestas.

Entró a un recibidor grande, bien amueblado, con un espejo en la entrada, en el que estaba reflejada la kunoichi. Fue detrás de Shikamaru, mirando la decoración de la casa. Bellos cuadros, preciosos jarrones con preciosas flores dentro... La casa de Shikamaru era amplia y bonita, bien decorada. Llegaron a la cocina, bastante bien decorada, como el resto de la casa. Era amplia, con una mesa grande, en la que se encontraba otro jarrón bonito, con dibujos de rosas y jazmines, y con una mezcla de ambas flores dentro del jarrón. Tenía una estantería con libros de cocina amontonados en orden de tamaño, y debajo de esta, utensilios de cocina. Shikamaru acababa de dejar la leche en la encimera, y estaba guardando el pan, cuando oyó pasos llegando a la puerta de la cocina, y vio a una mujer de cabello oscuro entrar en la cocina, y se quedó mirando a Shikamaru y a su visita, visiblemente sorprendida. Apartando la vista de Sakura, consiguió decir:

.- Hola Shikamaru, gracias por traer todo. Voy a hacer el desayuno.

.- Ah...Gracias- Shikamaru apartó la vista un poquillo sonrojado.- Mama, esta es Sakura. Sakura, mi madre.

.- Encantada- Contestó rápidamente la madre.

.- Igualmente, señora Nara.- Respondió cortésmente Sakura.

.- Bueno Sakura, te gustaría quedarte a desayunar?- Preguntó discretamente Shikamaru, en vista de esa incómoda situación.

.- Ehhh... No, gracias. Ya desayuné en mi casa.- Respondió Sakura amablemente.

.- En ese caso yo tampoco desayunaré. Me voy a buscar a Ino con Sakura ok? Volveré para la comida.- Shikamaru comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, con Sakura detrás.

.- ...Vale. Hasta pronto Shikamaru. Adiós Sakura- Se despidió alegremente la madre de Shikamaru.

Ambos salieron de la casa y encaminaron sus pasos hacia la casa de Ino.

.- Tu madre no parece problemática, Shikamaru.- Le dijo tranquilamente Sakura.

.- Eso es porque tu estabas delante. Seguramente estaría sorprendida de que llevase una mujer a casa.- Le dijo Shikamaru, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura sólo hizo un sonido como de risa, porque presentía que en ese tema de conversación iba a salir perdiendo. Fueron andando en silencio, luego comenzaron a hablar de la vida como ninjas, de cuando eran más jóvenes, de sus antiguos compañeros, como habían cambiado, y antes de lo que ambos se imaginaban, ya estaban frente a la casa de Ino. Llamaron al timbre, y casi como si el timbre estuviese atado a Ino, esta salió por la puerta, vestida un poco elegante. Cuando vio a Shikamaru se le iluminaron los ojos, pero se le fue el brillo cuando vio que no estaba solo.

.- Que ven mis ojos? Shikamaru y Sakura andando juntos?- Les dijo Ino burlándose de ellos, pero sonriendo.

.- Que pasa? Ya no se puede ir andando hombres y mujeres por la calle juntos?- Le contestó también burlándose Sakura.

.- Hola a ti también Ino.- Le saludó Shikamaru secamente.- Ibas a algún lado? No creo que suelas usar esa ropa para ir a comprar...

.- Jeje, la verdad es que no iba a ningún lugar especial, solo que tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade.- Les contestó Ino.- Me acaban de citar para ir a la residencia, aunque no se que querrá...

.- Pues me parece que te quedarás con las ganas, porque se supone que Hokage-sama se fue ayer a una reunión especial. No estará en la Aldea hasta dentro de una semana o dos...- Sakura miró a Ino con ojos graciosos.- Y tu lo sabes, tu padre te lo habrá dicho, así que adonde ibas?

.- Eh? Te juro que no sabía nada de que se había ido... Mi padre no me ha dicho nada de que se fue...- Ino parecía de repente nerviosa.- Yo...pensaba que habría una nueva misión...

.- Bueno, sea como sea, parece que no está, así que porque no te vienes con nosotros por ahí? Podemos ir al mercadillo y comprarnos algo, y echamos alguna apuesta en esas casas de juegos.- Sakura parecía animada al proponer esto.

.- Ehh... Bueno, está bien.- Dijo Ino con la típica cara de sudor en la frente.-" Mierda, se supone que tenía que estar solooo. Que coño hace con esta frentuda?

Todos comenzaron a andar al mercadillo, donde vieron mucho pero compraron poco( las chicas sobre todo) y jugaron a varios juegos de esos de tenderetes de disparar a algo, y cosas por el estilo, hasta que fue la hora de comer, y decidieron ir a un restaurante famoso por las cercanías. Estaban ya cerca de la puerta, cuando de una calle lateral apareció Sasuke, que aún no los había visto. Sakura hizo como que no lo veía, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que Ino no gritara su nombre nada mas aparecer. Instintivamente, y sin saber porque, unió su mano con la mano de Shikamaru, entrelazando sus dedos. Para su sorpresa, Shikamaru no apartó la mano, aunque si miró a Sakura y se puso un poco nervioso.

.- Sasuke-kuuuuuuun- Ino como siempre gritó su nombre, y Sasuke se volvió hacia ellos. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Sakura allí, y mucho más cuando descubrió que estaba cogida de la mano de Shikamaru. Ino por su parte se fue hacia el, aunque no brutalmente, sino calmadamente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Hola, sasuke-kun.

Sasuke aún tenía los ojos y la mente en las manos entrelazadas de los dos ninjas, y no respondió a Ino hasta que ella le gritó el la oreja.

.- Ahhh, no me grites Ino. Dios... Hola. Que hacéis aquí?- La pregunta le salió en un tono un poco... enfadado?

.- Bueno, íbamos a comer aquí en éste restaurante. Quieres venir con nosotros a comer?- Le preguntó Ino, con voz coqueta.

.- No. Tengo cosas que hacer.- Y se dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente de allí.

.- Si no fuese porque le conozco desde hace tiempo, diría que algo le estaba preocupando...- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa en la cara.- En fin, vayamos a...

Ino se calló cuando vio que Sakura e Shikamaru tenían las manos fuertemente entrelazadas. Sakura seguía mirando a Sasuke por la espalda, pero Shikamaru estaba mirando a Sakura de una manera fija... Ino no supo lo que le llevo a actuar de esa manera, pero después de mirar a ambos ninjas, cada cual sin darse cuenta de que ella se acababa de dar la vuelta, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y mirando enrojecida a ambos, y con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo, llevándose por medio a la gente que había en su camino...

* * *

Como os a parecido laduración? Si os parece corta puedo intentar alargar los fics apartir de aqui.Siento dejarlo así, pero es para poder alargar el fic un poco mas. Espero que os guste este tambien, y sigo esperando vuestros reviews! Gracias a todos los que me an mandado reviews, y los que no lo acen pero si leen la historia, pues espero vuestros mensajes, aunque gracias a todos por leer la historia Ta lueee 


	5. Lluvia del alma

Wnas, que tal estais? Espero que bien... Siento haber tardado tanto en sacar esta parte, pero he tenido varios problemas personales y me a sido imposible escribirlo antes. Lo siento a todos los que seguían este fic. Espero que el contenido del capitulo sea un buen soborno para que volváis a mandarme reviews! Aquí viene lo que os importa:

* * *

Ino se había ido. Se había ido corriendo y llorando. Sakura y Shikamaru se miraban ahora sonrojados, sin saber que decir. Todavía sentían el calor de sus manos, a pesar de haberlas separado hacía rato. Cuando Sakura sintió que no podía sostener más la mirada, miró al suelo, mucho mas roja que antes, y después miró hacia donde se había ido Ino.

.- "Ino... Porque has tenido que irte corriendo?"- Sakura era plenamente consciente de los sentimientos de la rubia hacia Shikamaru, y se maldecía por su torpeza ante el chico que le gustaba.- Ehh... Shikamaru. Voy a buscar a Ino para ver que le pasa., volveré dentro de poco ok?

Sakura comenzó a andar hasta que sintió una mano que le agarraba por la espalda, pero no oyó nada, sino que sintió que le apretaba un poco el hombro y notó como el chico de pelo negro se giró, yendo por donde habían venido. Sakura se giró entristecida, y vio como Shikamaru se alejaba poco a poco de allí, viendo ondear su coleta mal echa en el aire. Cuando por fin desapareció, Sakura tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no salir corriendo detrás de aquel hombre e ir a buscar a su mejor amiga. Salió corriendo, aguantándose ella misma las lágrimas por haber acabado la cosa de esa manera, cada uno por su lado.

Sakura buscó a Ino por una infinidad de sitios, pero sin resultado. Ya se había hecho tarde, así que desistió y encaminó sus pasos hacia su casa, arrastrando los pies y mirando al suelo, murmurando estupideces sobre su comportamiento. En mitad de su camino, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando pasó por el lugar donde vio a Shikamaru hacía tan solo dos días, aquel lugar donde había comenzado a enamorarse de Shikamaru... Nunca supo que fue, pero una sentía una opresión en su cuerpo, un algo que la empujó a subir a aquel lugar.

.- Supongo que me vendría bien tranquilizarme un poco...Quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta Shikamaru esté allí, mirando a las nubes, esperando a que llegue para que estemos los dos juntos...- Sakura se paró y se llevó la mano a la frente, soltando un suspiro y una maldición.- Pero que leches estoy diciendo? En serio necesito poner mis ideas en su sitio pronto, sino comenzaré a desvariar dentro de poco...

Sakura llegó hasta arriba, y descubrió para su desdicha que el lugar estaba vacío. En el lugar donde estaba Shikamaru, ahora solo había unos pocos rayos de sol que se escapaban del abrazo de las montañas, antes de que la noche llegase. La pelirrosa se tumbó en el lugar especial de Shikamaru, y comenzó a cavilar sobre sus pensamientos, intentando ponerlos en orden, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues a cada momento le asaltaban más preguntas, y sino eran preguntas, le apabullaban las respuestas. Comenzaba a dudar de que su amor por Shikamaru no fuese más que una simple obsesión, un intento de borrar a Sasuke de su mente, y en su desespero había ido a fijarse en la primera persona que se le cruzó. Ella no creía en el amor a primera vista, y del destino hacía tiempo que desconfiaba, pero sin duda había algo en el chico del pelo largo que la había cautivado rápidamente. Y por Ino... Sakura se sentía triste de veras, pues a pesar de todos los problemas entre ellas, Sakura tenía a Ino en gran estima, y no le gustaba verla sufrir ni llorar. Se sentía miserable por haber hecho llorar a su amiga, ya que la rubia siempre supo los límites entre broma y molestia, y nunca gastaba bromas a Sakura más que lo necesario. Sin embargo Sakura se había pasado. Aquella vez fue demasiado lejos, aunque Ino tuviese una perspectiva equivocada de las cosas, ya que seguramente pensaría que ambos eran pareja, y que por eso la habían ido a buscar por la mañana, y por eso se habían cogido de la mano, para que ella, Sakura, demostrase a Sasuke que una nueva persona se había adueñado del corazón de la chica del pelo rosa, aunque no era eso por lo que le había dado la mano a Shikamaru...?.

En algún momento, el sueño venció a la chica sentada en el banco, y se quedó profundamente dormida, con una lágrima corriendo lentamente por su mejilla, como si a pesar de estar durmiendo, las penas que llevaba dentro aún siguiesen torturándola.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol ya estaba bien alto, un haz de luz llegó a la cara de Sakura, que abrió los ojos lentamente, pero sin moverse. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, se levanto poco a poco, parpadeando por la luz del sol que había en el lugar. Aun estaba metida en una atmósfera soporífera, pero sin duda reconocía el lugar donde estaba sentada. Era su propio cuarto.

.-"Como he llegado aquí...?"- Se extrañaba la kunoichi.

Se levantó con desgana, y se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior, así que su prioridad fue dirigirse a la ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Una vez limpia y vestida de nuevo, bajó al piso de abajo, donde vio a su madre, que miraba a su hija con una expresión misteriosa, mezcla entre diversión y confusión.

.-...Eh... Buenos días, mama- Le dijo Sakura, quien se había dado cuenta de la extraña mirada de su madre.

.-Buenos días, hija. Como te encuentras hoy?- La sonrisa de la madre se hizo un poco más pronunciada.

.-Mmm... Bien.- Sakura miró el reloj que había en el salón.- Es un poco tarde, pero voy a desayunar algo, vale?

.-Como quieras, pero luego recoges lo que ensucies...

.-Sí mama, como siempre.

Se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a su madre con su extraña expresión, y comenzó a prepararse un desayuno ligero, ya que no había mucha hambre a esa hora de la mañana. Simplemente se preparó un té verde, y sacó unas pastas de la despensa. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar, mientras miraba ensimismada por la ventana, preguntándose como habría llegado allí, ya que lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en el banco donde estuvo la tarde pasada, y si conseguiría ver hoy a Ino y a Shikamaru para solucionar toda la confusión ocurrida ayer. Cuando terminó su fugaz desayuno, recogió todo rápidamente, se fue a su cuarto, se arregló un poco el pelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa.

.-Mama, me voy! Volveré para la comida- Gritó Sakura para que su madre pudiese oírla.

.-Vale cariño. Por cierto, si ves al chico ese del pelo largo y el pendiente que te trajo ayer a casa, dale las gracias de mi parte.- La voz de la madre sonó bien cerca de la puerta de la casa.

Sakura se quedó a cuadros, paralizada, mientras su cerebro procesaba la información y buscaba las posibles personas que se ajustaban a esa descripción. De cierta manera, algo le parecía equivocado. Shikamaru había llevado a Sakura a casa? No podía ser... Sin perder más tiempo, salió de su casa. Su cerebro aun no funcionaba bien mientras intentaba asimilar los datos. En un intento de pensar( y porque sentía que las piernas le temblaban y no podía sostenerse en ellas), se fue a sentar en uno de los bancos que había cerca de su casa. Shikamaru la había llevado a casa... que podía significar eso? Porque no la despertó? La chuunin se quedó allí un buen rato, ensimismada, hasta que decidió que allí no hacía nada, así que se levantó y comenzó a andar a casa de Ino, dispuesta a solucionar lo que no pudo ayer. Comenzó a andar por las calles de Konoha en dirección a casa de Ino, con paso rápido. Esta vez no se detuvo y procuró no despistarse mientras pensaba en lo que le diría cuando la encontrase, y de tanta concentración llegó a su casa antes de lo que hubiese deseado.

.-" Ya que estoy aquí no me voy a volver no?"- Se dijo Sakura suspirando.

Fue hacia la puerta de la casa de Ino y pulsó el timbre. Pronto oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, y abrieron la puerta. Ante Sakura estaba una señora de unos 32 años, rubia con el pelo corto y bastante guapa.

.-Hola, señora Yamanaka. Esta Ino?- Preguntó Sakura a la madre de su amiga.

.-Hola Sakura. No, no está. Se fue bien pronto esta mañana, dijo que tenía que hacer una misión, y no se cuando volvera...

.-Vaya... bueno, gracias señora Yamanaka, buenos días.- Sakura se despidió con un gesto y se alejó del lugar, algo deprimida.

.-"Si Ino está en una misión a saber cuando podré encontrarla... Entonces tendré que ir a buscar a Shikamaru."- Pensó Sakura, sonrojándose un poco ante la idea de ver a Shikamaru después de lo que hizo.

Así que Sakura volvió por donde había venido para dirigirse a casa de Shikamaru, mientras pensaba en qué podría decirle a él cuando le viese... Involuntariamente, se acarició la mano que había agarrado la de Shikamaru el día anterior. Aun recordaba el calor que desprendía su mano, recordaba como él también había sujetado su mano, sin oponer resistencia a pesar de lo precipitado que fue el momento... Y luego recordó cuando se fue, y redobló el pasó para llegar cuanto antes a hablar con él. Cuando llegó a la casa, casi ansiosa por hablar con él, se paró y respiró profundamente para calmare. Luego, con paso decidido, se acercó a la puerta y se dispuso a llamar, pero en el momento en el que su mano estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la madre de Shikamaru, sorprendida de ver a Sakura allí.

.-Hola...eh...Sakura?- Le dijo indecisa la señora Nara.

.-Si. Hola, señora Nara. Está Shikamaru en casa?- Preguntó la pelirrosa.

.-No...no está. Salió por la mañana a hacer unos encargos y apenas había llegado cuando salió de vuelta. No me dijo adonde fue.

.-Vaya..."Parece que hoy nadie está en casa...".- Sakura resopló- Entonces me voy, gracias. Buenos días.

.-Buenos días.

Sakura se alejó de la casa del chico de pelo largo, y se paró en mitad de la calle, llevándose una mano al cabello mientras erguía la cabeza para mirar al cielo. De repente se le ocurrió una cosa. Casi como accionada por un resorte, Sakura giró y comenzó a andar hacia el lugar donde Shikamaru solía mirar las nubes. Probablemente se encontraría allí.

.-"Eso espero, porque como no este ya no sabría por donde buscar..."- Sakura confiaba en que estuviese en ese lugar, porque sino tendría que buscarle por Konoha entera y esperar que lo encontrase de casualidad.

En poco tiempo llegó al lugar donde estuvo el día anterior, y miraba hacía arriba, intentando ver si había alguien allí, pero con nulo resultado. Así que comenzó a subir por la escalera que llevaba a esa especie de mirador. Al llegar al último escalón sintió que su corazón se paraba. Shikamaru estaba allí, pero no estaba solo. Una gran cabellera rubia estaba hablando con el chico del pelo negro. Sin previo aviso, la chica rubia se acercó al chico del pelo negro y le abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. Sakura era capaz de ver como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la mujer. Y para mayor sorpresa, el hombre también la abrazó, aunque visiblemente menos fuerte ni tan estrechamente. Sakura sintió que las piernas le comenzaban a fallar por segunda vez en el día, sentía como un aullido de dolor subía por su garganta, y notaba como sus ojos se nublaban por la húmeda presencia de las lágrimas. Pero simplemente continuó allí, observando como la pareja se abrazaba, sin ser capaz de moverse. Silenciosamente, intentó darse la vuelta, pero tuvo una visión que la atrapó en ese mismo lugar.

La cabeza de la rubia se había echado hacia atrás, mirando directamente a los ojos del chico, que a su vez mirándola a los ojos también. Entonces, lentamente, la chica cerró sus ojos y acercó su cabeza a la cabeza del hombre que estaba abrazando, besándolo en los labios amorosamente. Una chispa recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, haciendo que se estremeciese. Sin pensarlo, se giró a toda prisa y salió corriendo de allí con el fin de apartar esa dolorosa visión de sus ojos. Sabía que la habían oído, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo en volverse o siquiera dirigir una mirada hacia aquel maldito lugar. En cambio, sintió como unos ojos se le clavaban en la nuca, cosa que hizo que soltase aún mas lagrimas y se metiese en la calle más cercana que había en un intento por apartar esa sensación tan desagradable de su cuerpo. Siguió corriendo durante un tiempo, alejándose más y más de los dos ninjas que habían estado besándose. Cuando sintió que ya era la hora de parar, se fijó donde le habían llevado sus pies. Estaba en un parque, con un banco de arena y los juguetes típicos que hay en los parques para los niños. Para su sorpresa descubrió que era el mismo parque donde había estado hacía tan poco tiempo con Shikamaru y Naruto. Observando fijamente el lugar, Sakura encontró un lugar donde había hermosas flores en un círculo, junto a una pequeña encina. Se dirigió hacia ella, y apoyó su espalda en el tronco de el árbol mientras se dejaba caer, abatida por el peso de sus lágrimas. Aún estaba llorando, mirando con amargura a un punto indefinido entre el cielo y el horizonte, mientras su cabeza daba mil vueltas. Procuró de todas las formas posibles olvidar lo que acababa de ver, pero a pesar del esfuerzo que puso, no podía sacar la imagen de los ninjas besándose, como si se le hubiese quedado grabado a fuego en la retina. Con pesadumbre, puso los ojos en blanco y se tumbó completamente en el suelo, mientras hacía un esfuerzo en controlar sus lágrimas.

Que ironía, pensaba Sakura. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde había rechazado a su amigo, y ella ahora podía saborear el amargo sabor que en su momento probó Naruto. Sintió como el tiempo pasaba, pero no era consciente de ello. Antes de que se diese cuenta, el sol se comenzó a poner por el horizonte, justo exactamente enfrente de ella. Aquello hizo pensar a Sakura, que miraba el sol con tristeza.

.-Ojalá yo también pudiese desaparecer tan rápido como el sol... No sirvo para nada, ni para nadie. Quise creer que había encontrado un verdadero amor, pero cómo puedo saber lo que es el amor? Como pude ser tan ingenua? De verdad pude pensar que Shikamaru se enamoraría de mí en 4 días? Soy una estúpida... Siempre estoy sufriendo, y nunca aprendo de los errores... Tengo 18 años, pero sigo siendo como una estúpida cría de 6 años que aun cree en cuentos de hadas... Odio mi vida.

El sol se puso finalmente, dejando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, tenía que volver a casa. No podía quedarse allí todo la vida. Hubiese deseado que la tierra la tragase antes que volver a casa, pero no tenía elección, por lo que se levantó y con un paso lento comenzó a andar hacia su casa, arrastrando los pies y procurando evitar la casa de Shikamaru, que se encontraba en su camino...

* * *

Wno, aqui acaba el capitulo 5. Mil perdonespor haber tardado tanto en subirlo, se que no tiene excusa, solo espero no haber perdido a los buenos lectores que tube con los capitulos anteriores... Gracias por todos losreviews que me mandais y que me animan a seguir esta historia. Que sepais que esta historia, sin vosotros/as no valdría la pena, gracias! Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente, pero puede que tarde un poco debido a un viaje que tengo que hacer... 


	6. No cesa la tormenta

Hola a tods. Lo primero de todo es deciros que siento mucho no haber escrito nada en tanto tiempo, me e relajado demasiado, espero que no estéis muy enfadads. Luego, me gustaría agradeceros a todos por haber leído mi historia, me alegro de q os gustase, si sigo aquí escribiendo es por vosotros, muchas gracias!

Esto es para vosotrs, espero q os guste.

_

* * *

__Algo se movía en las sombras, algo que no podía identificar. Parecía una sombra con vida propia, que se fundía con la oscuridad y se acercaba poco a poco, paso a paso. Cuanto mas se acercaba, más frío sentía, se corazón se congelaba, se partía en mil pedazos, mientras esos ojos fríos le mostraban una y otra vez la misma escena..._

Sakura se levantó sobresaltada, como impulsada por un muelle y tirando las sabanas al suelo. Tenía la vista nublada y no podía ver bien, así que se llevó la mano a los ojos para frotárselos y se dio cuenta de que los tenía húmedos.

- "He llorado?"- Se preguntó Sakura.- "Bueno, lo normal sería que no llorase... Llevo llorando como una tonta desde hace dos días, incluso en sueños..."

Se volvió a recostar, intentando recordar lo que había soñado, pero no pudo recordarlo, lo que hizo que se enfadara. Estuvo tirada en la cama sin saber que hacer, hasta que ya no pudo más y se levantó. Necesitaba dar un paseo, caminar un poco y despejarse, últimamente su vida no había ido por buen camino. Así que se duchó, se puso la típica ropa que llevaba siempre( unos shorts negros, con una "minifalda grande", y una camiseta de tirantes, ambas de color rosa. Hacía calor ese día) y salió de la casa. Al principio no estaba segura de por donde ir, ya que corría el riesgo de que Shikamaru o Ino la viesen, y eso era algo que no quería. Rápidamente hizo un plano mental de Konoha y comenzó a andar por calles que quedaban lejos de las moradas de los ninjas que Sakura quería evitar. Daba la casualidad de que a mitad de ese camino estaba la academia ninja, y la bombilla interna de Sakura se iluminó al ver a Iruka apoyado en una ventana mirando unos formularios. Bueno, mirando... Más bien parecía que los miraba porque no sabía donde colocar la vista, pero de repente miró hacia la ventana y sonrió al ver a Sakura. Abrió la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo para poder hablar con ella:

- Vaya, mira quien aparece por aquí... Buenos días Sakura.- Le dijo animadamente Iruka.

- Jeje, buenos días, Iruka-sens... Uy, que ya no puedo llamarte así. Buenos días Iruka.- Le dijo Sakura con voz un poco cansada, pero también sonreía.

- Oye, has dormido bien? Tienes aspecto de cansada, y unas ojeras que te llegan hasta el suelo...- Le preguntó Iruka un tanto preocupado.

- Bueno... últimamente no he dormido bien. Pero se pasará, no te preocupes.

- Bien, eso espero. Dime, Sakura, te gustaría ir a desayunar?

- Pues mira, no he desayunado, así que estás de suerte. Pero tu ya estas trabajando, no deberías escaquearte con una mujer, debes dar ejemplo...- Le dijo Sakura pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo.

- Joder, a buenas horas, no te parece? En fin, no te preocupes por el trabajo, soy funcionario, y ya sabes lo que se dice sobre ellos...

- Sakura sonrío ante este comentario, y se echó para un lado para que Iruka pudiese saltar afuera.

- Parece que nos estamos yendo de toros... Que recuerdos- Dijo Sakura con voz melancólica, mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos de rebelde en los que se iba de la escuela con Ino y demás chicas por ahí.

- Como? Que tu te has ido de toros alguna vez?- Replicó Iruka, simulando estar indignado.- Como es que nunca me lo habías dicho?

- Venga, no te hagas el tonto, tu ya sabías esto. Si me pillaste una vez, no te acuerdas?- Le dijo Sakura riéndose, recordando la vez en que Iruka la pilló a ella y a Ino escapándose por la ventana del cuarto de baño.

- Pues ahora mismo no. Tu eras de las que menos guerra daba, con Naruto y su tropa tenía suficiente...

A todo esto, ellos ya se habían puesto en camino. Siguieron hablando de los viejos tiempos en los cuales estaban todos en la escuela, de las buenas notas que sacaba Sakura, de lo alborotador que era Naruto, de lo vago que era Shikamaru( aquí Sakura se sintió un poco mal) y de todas esas cosas. Llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa, donde un camarero se acercó para atenderles. Él pidió un café, mientras que ella un té bien cargado. Entonces Iruka entró en un tema delicado para ella.

- Bueno Sakura, como andamos del corazón?- Le preguntó Iruka

- Eh?- Sakura se hizo la distraída, pero no fue suficiente.

- Venga tonta, que me has entendido muy bien. Te he preguntado que como vas de amores.

- Eh... Pues... mas o menos...- Sakura borró la sonrisa de su cara y la transformó en una mueca de tristeza.

Iruka se dio cuenta de esto, así que cambió el también el tono de su voz y su expresión, pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle, llegó su pedido, y se tragó las palabras. Cuando acabaron de servirles, Iruka decidió que lo mejor sería no hurgar más en la herida, así que comenzó a tomarse su café en silencio. Sakura apenas tocó el té. Cuando se lo acabaron, Iruka se puso en pie de repente, se acercó a la barra a pagar y se acercó a Sakura:

- Vamos Sakura. Tengo que volver ya a la academia...

- ...Vale.- Sakura se levantó de la silla y salió del bar junto con Iruka.

Al contrario que a la vuelta, fueron andando hacia la academia sin decir nada, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, y así llegaron a su objetivo. Iruka se paró, haciendo que Sakura también se parase.

- Bueno, tengo que trabajar ya, a pesar de ser funcionario, sigo trabajando.- Bromeó Iruka, para intentar levantar el animo de Sakura, que se vio forzada a simular una sonrisa.

- Jeje, por supuesto. Hasta la vista, Iruka.- Contestó distraídamente Sakura.

Iruka se metió para dentro, dejando a Sakura sola con sus pensamientos y sin saber a donde ir. Comenzó a pensar en lo que podría hacer ese día, pero nada claro le venía a la memoria. En situaciones normales iría a buscar a Ino, pero no quería que la viesen, no podía explicar porque...

- _Hinata_.

Esta palabra resonó en la mente de Sakura, y se dijo que si, que podría ir a buscar a Hinata. No es que tuviese mucha amistad con ella, pero aun así se llevaba bien con ella, así que merecía la pena buscarla. Comenzó a andar en dirección al casco antiguo de Konoha, la parte donde vivía el clan Hyuuga. Prácticamente todo el casco les pertenecía, si bien era una zona pública. Y para desgracia de Sakura, en mitad del trayecto se encontraba la casa de Shikamaru. Sin embargo, la kunoichi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, y justo cuando llegaba a la calle donde este vivía, se encontró con él, que venía andando en su misma dirección, aunque mirando a las nubes. Cuando sintió que había alguien mas en la calle, miró hacia la persona, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Sakura allí, caminando por su calle. Sakura se ruborizó enormemente y ya estaba pensando en una manera de librarse de esta, pero por alguna razón no podía irse de allí. Ahora que le había visto, no quería marcharse. Le hubiese gustado poder pasear con el tranquilamente, tumbarse a ver las nubes, comer junto a el, poder besarle, abrazarle... En el segundo que tardó en pensar esto, Shikamaru ya se había plantado delante de ella. Le habló un poco cortado, pero su voz era firme.

- Hola Sakura.

- Hola, Shikamaru...- Contestó en un tono bastante bajo.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Sakura miraba al suelo mientras se agarraba su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, en una postura típica de ella. Shikamaru simplemente tenía las manos en los bolsillo. Iba vestido típicamente, con una camiseta de color azul oscuro encima de su chaleco de chuunin y los típicos pantalones aptos para ninjas. Estaba increíblemente guapo, o al menos eso pensaba Sakura, y sintió un vacío inmenso al pensar si sería porque iba a ver a Ino.

- Que tal estas?- Le preguntó él, intentando acabar con ese silencio tan problemático.

- Bien, estoy bien...- Contestó Sakura sin mirarle.

- Vaya, pues no lo parece. Tienes unas ojeras que casi te las pisas de lo grandes que son, y estas un poco pálida. Además, no me quieres mirar a la cara?

Sakura se sorprendió por este último y certero comentario, y no le quedó mas remedio que mirarle a la cara. Esa cara tan rebelde, con sus ojos profundos y su boca tan suave...

- Ves? Vamos mejorando- Shikamaru sonrió y levantó la mano, como si fuera a acariciarla la cara, pero en vez de eso, le pasó la mano por el pelo, quitándola una hoja que se había quedado atrapada entre sus cabellos. Sakura, cuya cabeza daba vueltas, se sonrojó un poco.

- Gracias, Shikamaru...

El chuunin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza como respuesta, dedicó un momento a examinar las nubes y fijó su vista de nuevo en la kunoichi.

- De nada... Bueno, me tengo que ir ya, que llego tarde...

Sakura se imaginaba la respuesta, pero no soportaba pensar en ello, por eso se asombró cuando notó que de sus labios brotaron unas palabras desgraciadas...

- Vas a ver a Ino?

Shikamaru se paró en seco, y se giró para ver a Sakura, aunque esta estaba de espaldas, ya que notaba que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus ordenes.

- Ehhh... Bueno, en parte si. Asuma nos ha hecho quedar para tomar algo, por lo viejos tiempos de alumnos, y esas cosas. Por que quieres saberlo?- Le preguntó Shikamaru con un poco de voz de risa.

- Ahh! No, no, para nada, est-to... s-solo para sa-saberlo, nada en especial- Sakura se puso muy nerviosa, temblando y poniéndose del mismo tono que la camiseta que llevaba.

- Jeje, no pasa nada. Por cierto, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta...

_Una pregunta... _La imaginación de Sakura casi llegó al sol cuando Shikamaru dijo esta frase, aunque también sintió un opresión en el corazón. Se preguntaba si le preguntaría si vio como se besaba con Ino.

- A-Adelante...

- Esto... Verás, hace tiempo que no veo a Naruto. En verdad, a todos los que he preguntado no lo sabían, y todas las veces que he ido a buscarle no contestaba. No se si está en casa o donde, y me gustaría saber si tu lo sabes...

- Ahh, no, no lo sé... Hace tiempo que no le veo, pero a lo mejor se ha ido con Jiraya, ya sabes, su entrenamiento y tal.

- Mmm... No sé. Le pregunté también a Kakashi, y me dijo que Jiraya se fue de Konoha hará como dos semanas... No se si habrá vuelto, pero en todo caso, le podrías preguntar a Kakashi?

- Si, yo le pregunto, no te preocupes.

- Bien. Gracias Sakura, ahora me tengo que ir. Nos vemos!

- Adiós...

Shikamaru comenzó a andar, dejando atrás la calle. Sakura se quedó mirándolo hasta que su coleta ya no era visible, y entonces comenzó a andar en sentido contrario al de Shikamaru, con el corazón en un puño.

- " Joder, parece que nada me puede salir bien... Por favor, que esté enfermo, o que se haya ido con Jiraya, pero que no le pase nada por lo que le dije... por favor...- Sakura comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, con la sensación de que aquello no iba a acabar muy bien...

* * *

Bueno, ya se ha acabado! El capitulo digo. Siento si a sido corto esta vez, no a sido tan largo como los otros porque tenía que acabarlo, necesitaba colgarlo ya. Bueno, como siempre, agradezco MUCHÍSIMO a los que me enviaron y me envian ( y los que me envien tb) reviews, muchas gracias por cederme unos segundos de vuestro tiempo! Siento si a alguno le a molestado que tardara tanto en seguir con el fic, lo siento muxo, de veras. En fin, espero que os guste este cápitulo, a pesar de tener otra planificación en comparación con los otros, pero no sus preocupeis, que la cosa continuara! 


	7. Esperando una luna

Hola de nuevo! Bien, espero que este capitulo pueda satisfaceros, intente hacerlo un poco mas largo que los anteriores( sobre todo que el ultimo) pero no se si sera suficiente para vosotros... En fin, aquí viene. Como siempre, gracias a todos por enviarme vuestros reviews, y por seguir incluso habiendo tardado tanto... Gracias!

Ya va, ya va...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Maldita sea¿porque no contesta?

Sakura estaba en la puerta del apartamento de Naruto. Sin embargo, allí no parecía haber nadie. Llevaba llamando aproximadamente unos 10 minutos, pero parecía ser que Naruto ya no estaba allí.

- Naruto...- Sakura se sentó en las escaleras a la entrada a los apartamentos, recordando lo sucedido hacía muy poco.- Parecías muy triste... Espero no haberte destrozado... Sé que al principio nunca te traté bien, sólo para impresionar a Sasuke( al imbecil de Sasuke). Encima de que no me sirvió de nada, te hice sufrir mucho. Nunca tuviste padres y amigos, siempre estuviste solo... Lo siento mucho Naruto, no quiero hacerte más daño pero es mejor así.

El tiempo iba pasando, y allí seguía Sakura, sentada en las escaleras de el apartamento de Naruto, con la mirada triste, perdida y llorosa. No podía evitarlo, era una secuencia de pensamientos y sensaciones. El sufrimiento de Naruto, lo miserable que se sentía, Sasuke( el imbecil de Sasuke), el repentino sentimiento hacia Shikamaru, lo miserable que se sentía otra vez... Era todo una cadena, algo de lo que Sakura no podía salir, no sin ayuda... ¿Pero a quien había de pedirle ayuda? Normalmente le pediría consejo a Ino, pero en este caso era imposible... Con Tenten no tenía tanta relación, Hinata... Tal vez Hinata podría apoyarla, pero verla era muy difícil, ya que estaba unida a las exigencias de su padre y su clan. Lee era demasiado... no sabía la palabra, pero tenía la sensación de que no podría ayudarla... Kiba o alguno de los otros chicos tampoco es que fuesen un gran ejemplo de madurez, aunque había que reconocer que cuando querían sabían hacer las cosas como debían. No, no podía... Sonaba muy estúpido pero tenía que encontrar ella la salida.

- "Y aquí sentada nunca la encontraré..."- Se dijo a si misma.

Se levantó, pensando que a lo mejor Naruto si que se había ido con Jiraiya. Tendría que preguntárselo a Hokage-sama o a Shizune. Así que emprendió la marcha hacía la residencia del Hokage, esperando conseguir alguna respuesta que mereciera la pena. Iba caminando por Konoha mirando al suelo, sin ir pendiente de por donde iba. Sus pies ya conocían el camino automáticamente, por lo que no notó la presencia de una persona que caminaba justamente hacia ella, y se chocó de frente, cayendo hacia atrás. Se levantó pesadamente, se pasó la mano por la pantorrilla para quitarse la grava y la suciedad, y miró a la cara de la persona con la que había tropezado. A Sakura se le iluminó la cara cuando reconoció sus rasgos faciales, cubiertos en la mitad por una mascara.

- Hola, Sakura.

- H-Hola, Kakashi-sensei

- Lo siento, te he tirado sin querer.- Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo.- Aunque no entiendo como no te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí.

- Ah... No pasa nada, es que iba pensando en mis cosas... Perdona por no haberme dado cuenta- Sakura también se llevó la mano a la cabeza, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.- Em... ¿Ibas a algun lado, Kakashi-sensei?

- Bueno... iba a la librería. Se acaba de estrenar una nueva novela "de las que a mi me gustan", creada por Jiraiya. Voy a ver si me la compro, que hace tiempo que no actualizo mis libros...

- Ahh..." Jiraiya...!" Eto... Kakashi-sensei...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sabes si Naruto se ha ido a entrenar con Jiraiya hace poco?- Preguntó la pelirrosa con tono de preocupación.

- ¿Naruto? No... no se nada de él desde hace unos 3 días...

- "3 días..." y...¿Donde le viste por última vez?

- Pues en la oficina de Tsunade. Me parece que esta en una misión ahora mismo...

- ¿En serio¿En una misión? "Ufff... Menos mal..."- Pensó Sakura.

- Si. Bueno, Sakura, me tengo que ir que yo también tengo una misión importante dentro de poco. Tengo que aprovechar para ir ahora a comprar. ¡Adiós!- Se disculpó Kakashi, con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Jeje, no pasa nada. ¡Adiós!

Kakashi se fue caminando, alzando la mano para acabar de despedirse. Sakura se quedó allí quieta, aliviada por las noticias que acababa de obtener.

- Así que al final estaba en una misión... Pero lleva 3 días fuera... ¿Y porqué se habrá ido sin decir nada?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, como suele ser habitual. Al no tener un motivo por el que ir a la residencia de Tsunade, Sakura se quedó pensativa allí en mitad de la calle. Ya no había nada para hacer... Era todo tan monótono... Pensó en irse a su casa y dormir hasta que volviera Naruto, pero no quería volver a estar sola en su casa sin nada que hacer.

- "Podrías entrenar".- Dijo una vocecita dentro de la cabeza de Sakura.

Se quitó ese pensamiento de encima inmediatamente, ya que le recordaba a Sasuke, y las palabras horrendas con las que comenzó todo por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- "Dios¿nunca lo superaré"?

La gente comenzaba a mirarla con cara rara, ya que se había quedado en mitad de la calle sola, mirando al suelo, y sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba, aunque ella no lo notaba. Estaba metida en su cabeza, sumergida en sus pensamientos, buscando algo que poder hacer, pero que no era capaz de encontrar. De repente, una flor blanca, mecida por el viento, se posó en la cabeza de la pelirrosa, que se pasó la mano para ver que le había caído en la cabeza. Al ver la flor, no pudo evitar sonreir, era una flor hermosa. Aquello le dió una idea...

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, con la sonrisa en la cara y los recuerdos en su mente. Cuando tenía 9 años, siempre iba a coger flores con las que hacer collares, o regalar a sus amigas. Sin embargo, fue perdiendo esa costumbre con el tiempo, ya que la pérdida de amigas iba en aumento, y cada vez se sentía peor cuando iba a por flores. Sin embargo, aquella vez no se sentía así, sentía que necesitaba ir a un lugar donde los recuerdos de una época pasada y mejor pudiesen salir a la superficie. Ahora mismo todo era ruina y miseria, en todo momento sentía las lágrimas florecer en sus ojos, siempre con la cabeza agachada. Pero hubo una época mejor. Una época en la que no tenía que preocuparse de nada, todo eran risas y alegrías. No tenía que preocuparse de vivir. Eso es lo que necesitaba recordar en estos momentos. Casi corriendo, llegó al parque donde estaban las flores, y tal como ella quería, los recuerdos comenzaron a brotar. Recuerdos de alegría y felicidad...

- Que buenos recuerdos tengo de este lugar...

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a correr rápidamente por el parque, entre las flores. Dejaba que sus manos tocaran todas y cada una de las flores que tocaba, disfrutando como una chiquilla y sonriendo por la suave sensación que sentía al tocar los pétalos. Así estuvo un buen rato, reviviendo sus antiguas carreras por el parque, con las lágrimas en los ojos por la melancolía y la añoranza, hasta que no pudo más y se tumbó allí mismo, en mitad del parque, a la sombra de grueso cerezo. La verdad es que estaba en algo parecido a un estado de somnolencia, pero no con sueño. Era mas bien como si su mente se hubiese desconectado de lo que pasaba allí.

- "Esto es exactamente lo que necesitaba".- Pensaba Sakura, mientras se acomodaba un poco sobre una de las raíces del árbol.- "Despejarme de todo, desconectar del planeta..."

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, quedando es un estado de desconexión total con lo que la rodeaba. En otras palabras, se durmió...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Despierta... Sakuraaaa, despiértate ya leches!_

Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando notó que alguien le daba unas palmadas en la mejilla y la gritaba en los oídos. Miró hacia el lugar donde había salido la voz, a su derecha, pero no pudo debido a una punzada de dolor en su cuello. Poco a poco se levantó, procurando no mover mucho el cuello, que estaba mas duro que una piedra.

- Ya era hora no? Pensaba que te habías muerto, ahí tirada entre todas estas flores...

Sakura reconoció la voz.

- Ino?- Preguntó con un tono un poco tímido, mientras se frotaba el cuello para no tener que mirarla.- Que haces aquí?

- Bueno, mi pasión son las flores, así que muchas veces vengo aquí a mirarlas y a pensar un rato.- Dijo la rubia mirando a las flores, y tocando las que tenía a su alrededor, aunque Sakura no lo veía.- Ahora me toca a mí. Que haces _Tú _aquí?

- Ehhh... B-bueno... La verdad es que vine para recordar viejos tiempos, épocas buenas, y esas cosas, ya sabes.- La pelirrosa se frotó los ojos, intentando mover el cuello, aunque el punzante dolor que sentía la hacía pensar que no se le pasaría hasta pasado un tiempo.

- Jeje, te comprendo. A mí a veces me pasa.- Dijo Ino, poniéndose esta vez en el campo de visión de Sakura, extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sakura fue a levantarse, aunque no sabía porque( en verdad si lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo) le costó aceptar la mano de su amiga.

- Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, mirándola por primera vez a la cara. De repente, un rugido sonó entre ellas dos, haciendo que la rubia se echase a reír, mientras que la pelirrosa se sonrojó un poco.- Eh.. Que hora es Ino?

- Son las 3.- Dijo Ino aun riéndose.- Ya ha pasado la hora de comer, pero creo que encontraremos algo que pueda satisfacer esa barriguita. Vamos.

Ino comenzó a andar, sin mirar atrás. Sakura no estaba segura de si seguirla o no. Aún tenía presente la imagen de ella y Shikamaru besándose, y aunque sabía que no era justo, sentía un poco de rechazo hacia ella..

- "Joder, que me pasa? Si Ino no a hecho nada...- Pensaba la pelirrosa, mirando la cabellera rubia de Ino.

Esta se paró al ver que Sakura no se había movido de allí, y se giró y puso ambas manos en su cadera.

- Bueno, si tu prefieres pasar hambre, es tu problema, pero muévete no?- Dijo la rubia con tono de obediencia, muy parecido al de una madre.

Sakura salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento, y disculpándose corrió detrás de Ino, que ya había comenzado a caminar. Al parecer Ino ya sabía hacia donde ir, porque guió a Sakura sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta la puerta de un restaurante de aspecto acogedor, al que Sakura nunca había ido, ya que se encontraba bastante lejos de su casa. Era especializado en todo tipo de pasta, y nada más entrar salió a recibirlas una simpática pequeña, con el pelo largo y negro, recogido en dos coletas. Al reconocer a la rubia, dio un pequeño gritito y cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda, mirándola con unos ojos grandes e intensos, de un brillante color azul.

- Ino! Cuanto tiempo no?- Preguntó excitada la chica. Ino se acercó a ella y la dio un abrazo.

- Hikari! Que alegría! Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. Como estás?- Dijo la rubia también con alegría, después de soltarla.

- Bien, bien. Estoy muy bien, pero más importante. Tu como estas?- De repente la chiquilla se puso seria, y miró a su amiga como si fuese su madre, una madre _muy_ preocupada.

- Ehh... Bueno, ya estoy mejor, gracias. Ahora, por favor, puedes preparar una mesa para mi amiga?- La chiquilla la miro fijamente un momento, miro a Sakura, y salió disparada hacia una puerta a los fondos, y un momento después, Sakura ya estaba sentada en la mesa, esperando a que llegase su comida.

- Ino...- Dijo la pelirrosa tímidamente.

- Hmm?-

- A que se refería antes la chica esta cuando te ha preguntado si estabas bien?- Sakura ni miraba a Ino a la cara.

- Ahhh- La rubia bajó un poco la cabeza, como deprimida, y la su voz dio un cambio drástico. Sonó como quebrada, a ganas de llorar.- Pues, no es nada... bueno, si es algo, sino no estaría así, jeje. Es que... Bueno, ya sabes, yo... eh...

- Mal de amores- Sonó una a voz de fondo

Sakura se giró para ver quien había hablado. Era la niña que había salido a saludar a Ino. En un momento, puso todo lo necesario en la mesa, puso el plato de comida que había pedido Sakura y se sentó junto a Ino, que la dio un pequeño codazo.

- Ya tuvo que abrir la boca la sabelotodo- Exclamo Ino, con expresión de enfado.

- Jejeje, no se porque te pones así, si es la verdad... Lo que pasa es que el chico qu... Ay!- Hikari dio un gemido de dolor.- No me des codazos, jolines.

- Sakura miró como discutían las dos jóvenes, como se pegaban e insultaban entre ellas, mientras pensaba si la palabra "jolines" aún existía. Aunque en el fondo se quedó expectante, quería saber que la pasaba.

- " Que iba a decir la chica? Algo sobre el chico que le gusta? Shikamaru? Dios, podría haberlo aclarado."- La pelirrosa se quedó en "estado pensativo", y no se enteró de que Ino la estaba llamando.

- Ey frentuda!- Sakura dió un respingo y miró a Ino rápidamente.- Que te he preguntado que qué vas a hacer la semana que viene.

- ? La semana que viene?- Sakura miró interrogativa a Ino.- Que pasa la semana que viene?

- Joder hija, parece que vives debajo de una piedra. No te acuerdas de que la semana que viene hay 3 días de fiesta, por lo de la "Celebración del Hokage,"?- A Ino le salió la típica gotita estilo anime.

-" Uy es verdad. Se me había olvidado..." Pues... No se que haré. Supongo que me quedaré en mi casa, o saldré, o..., no estoy segura.

- Pues ala, te vienes conmigo de fiesta. Ya he quedado con todos y todas para irnos por ahí algún día.

- Eyyy, puedo ir yo también?- Saltó de repente Hikari, poniéndose en medio de las dos.

- Tu no, que eres demasiado pequeña!- Le gritó Ino, sacándola la lengua.

_- Tu no que eres demasiado pequeña_- Comenzó a burlarse la pequeña.- Que sepas que ya tengo 13 años!

- Bueno, pero aun así eres pequeña! Y te digo que no, que luego me toca estar vigilándote todo el tiempo, y paso.- Ino se puso roja mientras gritaba otra vez a Hikari, y volvían a discutir.

Sakura, que apenas había comido mirando el espectáculo que la estaban dando estas dos, comenzó a comer, mientras se preguntaba si iría o no con Ino de fiesta.

- " Puede que me siente bien un cambio de aires, la verdad es que no me vendría mal un poco de fiesta... Y así podré hablar con Naruto y aclararlo todo. Y bueno, imagino que irá también Shikamaru... Eso puede ser un problema"- Sakura suspiró, y se giró hacia Ino, que en este momento estaba frotándole la cabeza a Hikari con los nudillos, mientras esta le daba patadas por debajo de la mesa.- " Hay que ver que bien se llevan..." Ino, van a ir Shikamaru y los demás?

Ino se dio cuenta de cómo realzó la palabra "Shikamaru" y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, dejando a la morena, que miraba a Sakura y a Ino en intervalos, como si estuviese siguiendo un partido de tenis.

- No se... Debería preguntárselo...-Miró el reloj que llevaba y dio un bote.- Uy que tarde eeees. Sakura, date vida que nos tenemos que ir.

- " Vaya manera de esquivar mi pregunta...". Si, no te preocupes.- Comenzó a comer lo poco que le quedaba, se lo acabó y se levantó a pagar, aunque Hikari, muy atenta, ya se había encargado de traer la cuenta y todo.

- Gracias por venir!- Hikari saludó a Sakura y se tiró encima de Ino, preguntándola cuando volverían por allí.

- No te preocupes, bonita. Te vendremos a buscar para irnos de fiesta.

Hikari comenzó a dar gritos y voces de alegría, mientras abrazaba a Ino y se ponía a hablar rápidamente sobre lo que haría.

- Ves como eres una pequeña?- Murmuró Ino, de manera solo se enterase Sakura, que esbozó una sonrisa.

- La verdad es que tu también te comportas a veces como una.- Le respondió Sakura mientras se alejaban de allí.

Ino respondió con una simple sonrisa, mientras iba a la par de su amiga. Esta iba todavía un poco confusa, ya que aun estaba un poco tímida por la escena de Shikamaru y ella besándose...

- "Un momento!"- Un gritó resonó en los pensamientos de Sakura.-" Que es eso que dijo Hikaru de problemas de desamores? A lo mejor... Se lo pregunto?"

Sakura se paró, dudando si preguntarle a Ino sobre lo de Shikamaru...

- Ino...

Esta se giro y miro hacia Sakura, sonriendo.

- Que pasa, frentuda, porque te paras tan de repente?- Reclamó la rubia inocentemente.

- Esto... Quería preguntarte una cosa...- Se aclaró la voz.- Hay algo entre tu y Shikamaru?

Como por arte de magia, la sonrisa y la cara de Ino desparecieron cuando Sakura pronunció las "palabras mágicas", y en su lugar una cara de dolor y pena llegaron. Incluso se notaba en el ambiente lo mal que le habían sentado esas palabras a Ino, y cuando hablo, lo hizo como si Kyuubi la hubiese poseído y tuviese ganas de romper el mundo a patadas.

- A ti que te hace pensar eso?- Chilló, con un tono de voz que Sakura nunca había visto en su amiga...

- Es que... Vi como os besabais en la azotea donde siempre va Shikamaru... Y bueno, pensé que tal vez haya algo entre vosotros, y como Hikari dijo...

- Y a ti que coño te importa lo que yo diga o haga! Yo no tengo nada que ver con él!- La rubia había cambiado su pálida cara por una tan roja que hasta el diablo se hubiese sentido avergonzado. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, a dejar caer lágrimas sin parar, como si una gran presa dentro de si, se hubiese roto.

- L-Lo siento Ino, no quería...- Intentó disculparse Sakura, al borde del colapso e impresionada por la reacción de la chica.

- Que lo sientes! Tu no sientes nada!- Y rápidamente se giró, llorando y salió corriendo de allí, despavorida y más rápido que el viento, aunque a Sakura le parecieron mil años desde que vio la larga cabellera de su amiga desaparecer por el horizonte...

Sakura estaba paralizada. Todo iba tan bien, y unas malditas palabras habían cambiado todo. Había herido a Ino, y a juzgar por la reacción que tuvo, lo hizo bien, aunque no quisiera. Se preguntó porque siempre le tenía que pasar aquello. Era como si alguien la hubiese maldecido... Era horrible, no sabía que hacer. Volvía a estar sola, cuando todo parecía que iba a alcanzar un rumbo normal... Y lo peor de todo era que Sakura todavía dudaba de lo que había pasado, y sabía lo que tendría que hacer...

* * *

Wnas! He tardado muxo! Lo primero es lo primero, gracias por los reviews! Que sepais queson lo que me apoyan a escribir, asi queindirecta! Enviadme muxos! jejeje,Siento sihe tardado muxo, de verdad.( Se que lo que voy asoltar ahora tal vez no es una excusa que os pueda valer pero es cierta...)Es que la falta de inspiración últimamente es enorme, debido a mi gran problema con la indiferencia con todo lo que me rodea, lo que hace que los sentimientos no me ayuden muxo a escribir... En fin, que os a parecido? Espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión! Acepto todo tipo de criticas, sugerencias, etc. Hasta pronto! 


End file.
